


Ses absences

by Ahelya



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, POV Brom, POV First Person, POV Morzan, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Tout les opposent mais... Mais Elle est là et quand il est question d'Elle, une même envie les réunit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (Nuit de Juin 2011) pour le thème "Ombre".

Elle n'était pas là. Elle avait quitté le Domaine. Encore une fois. Il lui avait ordonné. Elle avait obéi. Elle m'avait quitté parce qu'il le lui avait dit. Je savais bien que ses ordres de mission n'avaient rien à voir avec moi. Le Parjure ignorait mon existence, ma présence et s'il en avait eu vent, j'aurais disparu depuis longtemps.

Elle me manquait.

 

* * *

 

Elle lui manquait. Sa Main Noire lui manquait. Il était au Domaine mais elle, elle n'y était pas. Il lui avait ordonné de partir. Elle avait obéi. Elle devait obéir.

Mais sa Main Noire remplissait toujours ses missions rapidement. Bientôt elle lui reviendrait. Une fois, une seule fois, elle avait mis du temps, trop de temps. Il était allé la chercher. Il était allé la sauver. Elle devait être en danger. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait formé. Elle n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de temps.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui. Elle n'avait même jamais su qu'il était venu. Sa Main Noire était forte. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

 

* * *

 

Elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Ce n'était pas sa première mission... Ni la dernière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle pouvait s'en sortir sans moi. Mais j'étais tout de même inquiet. Elle revenait parfois dans de tels état. Elle était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, pour l'autre. J'aurais tant voulu l'aider, la soulager un peu des peines et des tourments qu'elle s'infligeait.

J'aurai tant voulu l'assister mais je ne lui étais d'aucune aide. Au contraire, c'était elle qui était la mienne. J'avais ma propre mission à remplir et c'était grâce à elle que les Vardens pouvait garder une longueur d'avance sur l'Empereur et ses alliés.

 

* * *

 

Il aurait préféré que l'Empereur lui donne l'ordre de quitter le Domaine, de partir à la chasse aux Vardens. Il pensait toujours moins à elle quand il était lui-même en mission. Mais il était là. Au Domaine. Sans elle.

 

* * *

 

 

Elle m'avait annoncé son retour. Bientôt elle serait là et à la faveur de la nuit, aux heures les plus sombres, quand personne d'autre ne pouvait nous voir, nous allions nous retrouver. J'allais pouvoir la toucher. L'embrasser. L'aimer. M'enivrer d'elle... Jusqu'au prochain départ. Car elle finissait toujours par repartir et moi je restais là. Au Domaine. A l'attendre. A angoisser. A penser à elle. A prier pour elle. A rêver la nuit que je devenais son ombre pour ne plus la quitter et pour veiller sur elle.

 

* * *

 

 

Elle était de retour. Victorieuse encore et toujours. Il l'avait bien formé. Elle n'échouait jamais mais elle était revenue blessée. Il avait voulu la soigner. Elle avait refusé. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle devait payer. Sa souffrance était un bon prix. La cicatrice qui en résulterait un bon rappel. Revenir victorieuse ne suffisait pas quand la sécurité de l'homme qu'elle aimait, du père de son enfant était en jeu.

C''est vrai. Cette mission qu'elle venait de remplir... c'était pour le sauver. Elle devait éliminer ces rebelles qui menaçaient sa vie.

Il maudissait Brom et ses Vardens. C'était à cause d'eux que sa Main Noire était blessée aujourd'hui. Il le leur ferait payer au centuple lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Elle chercha à l'apaiser en voyant la lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Elle y réussit.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et tandis qu'elle rêvait, il l'observait.

Elle était sa Main Noire, son ombre.

Il aurait tant préféré être la sienne.

 

* * *

 


End file.
